


Sweethearts

by oldmountainsoul



Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: Awkward Dates, F/F, First Date, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-16
Updated: 2015-11-16
Packaged: 2018-05-01 21:00:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5220623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oldmountainsoul/pseuds/oldmountainsoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On a rare day off, Vette takes Jaesa out for ice cream.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweethearts

 “Are you sure this is alright?” Jaesa asked hesitantly as Vette lead her by the hand through the crowds of the planet she’d had 2V take them to–she’d never caught the name, but she’d overhead talk of beaches and fair weather from passerby.

 “Kara said she’d be out doing something for Imperial High Command or whatever for a couple days. I choose to interpret that as ‘go have a lovely vacation, Vette! You deserve it because you are so kriffing amazing!’ So that is why the Fury has been deposited somewhere nice and sunny and we–” Vette stopped abruptly, causing Jaesa to trip and all but fall into her as the Twi’lek woman gestured grandiosely to the busy outdoor cafe in front of them, “–are going to have real ice cream and a damn good time, sweetheart.” 

 Jaesa grinned, “Well, if you  _insist_ ,” she teased. 

 “Oh, but I do,” Vette laughed, dragging her to a table. “Got a favorite flavor?” 

 “Chocolate.” Jaesa said immediately. 

 “Good answer,” Vette replied, eyes sparkling as she put in the order on her datapad, sending it to one of the serving droids. 

 Jaesa took in the bustling area around them, absorbing the sound, the flickering energies of all the people nearby, the sunshine on her face. The very pretty crewmate in front of her. She flushed, pushing the thought aside and grasping at an attempt at conversation.

 “I… honestly don’t think I’ve ever been to a place like this before. We haven’t really taken many breaks, and as a handmaiden and then a Jedi, there wasn’t exactly an opportunity to…” 

 “Well, then I’m glad you’re getting a chance to now, at least. I’m happy to share it with you,” Vette grinned, her face lighting up when the droid brought out their cones. “Cheers!”

 “Cheers,” Jaesa beamed, accepting her ice cream and mock ‘toasting’ with it. 

  They ate in silence for a few moments before Jaesa noticed her companion looking at her quizzically. 

 “Here, uh, you’ve just got a little something right–right there, let me–” Vette murmured, reaching over and dabbing at a spot on the human woman’s cheek, while Jaesa tried and failed to keep from blushing furiously. “There! The nefarious dairy product has been defeated in its evil quest to obscure your lovely face.” 

 “’Lovely?’” 

 “Let’s face it, J–you’re freaking adorable.” 

 “ _Face_ it, hmm?” Jaesa laughed, and Vette groaned. 

 “The pun was not intended, you dork.” 

 They lapsed into silence again and once more Jaesa found herself floundering in search of a conversation topic–usually talking, well, to Vette at least– came easily to her. What was different this time? 

 Oh. 

  _Oh._  

 They were alone, and off the ship, with no responsibilities to attend to or hijinks to incite with Quinn or Pierce or Broonmark, and no Kara for Jaesa to follow. 

 “Is this… is this a date?” Jaesa asked carefully. 

 “Sort of was the idea,” Vette admitted sheepishly. “But only if you want it to be–I mean, I totally get it if you’re not attracted to women or anyone at all or if scrawny blue Twi’leks just aren’t your thing I just–I don’t know. You’re my friend, and I wanted to spend time with you, and that’s all this needs to be.” 

 “Your friendship is incredibly important to me,” Jaesa was flushing again, stumbling over the words. “And damn that was a  _terrible_ way to start this but I–I wouldn’t mind if we were something else too, friends and–and datemates or whatever you call it, too. I think you’re amazing and you’re so strong and brave and I like you a lot and I just… I would like that. If this were a date,” she manages to stammer out all at once, and Vette’s staring at her almost dumbstruck. 

 “You didn’t uh, just read my mind, did you?” 

 “No, no I wouldn’t it, and I haven’t, ever, though that’s not exactly what I do–so I didn’t, and I won’t, ever. I promise. No using Force abilities on my girlfriend, not ever.” 

 “’Girlfriend,’ huh?” Vette teased, raising an eyebrow-tattoo.

 “Only if you want to be,” Jaesa said quickly. 

 Vette grinned, reassuring her. “Then I do, sweetheart.” 

  Jaesa’s blush never went away, but as she again sought for something to say she was struck by inspiration, and she reached toward Vette, gesturing at her cheek. 

 “You’ve got something, right there, may I…?” she asked, trying for subtlety. 

 “Go for it, J.” Vette laughed, catching on to her new girlfriend’s deplorable acting skills.

 Jaesa leaned in, pressing a quick kiss to Vette’s cheek before she lost her nerve, as both of them blushed furiously. 

 “ _You’re_ adorable, Vette.” 

 


End file.
